Shower Conversations
by pyr0technic
Summary: Because all good conversations take place in the shower. — Pokeshipping


Jansee: So...it's likely you've clicked on this because you like Pokeshipping! XD

Gary: Yeeeeah, it probably is...so instead of boring them, how about you start typing?

Jansee: Ignoring him, the reason I'm typing this is because Pokeshipping is my favorite kind of shipping. The thing is, writing it is sooo hard for me! I have no idea how or who. It doesn't come easily to me like Contestshipping does, even though I love Poke more. Sooo this is my attempt to for a Pokeshipping one-shot, just to see how I do.

Misty: Yeah yeah that wasn't boring, she doesn't own Pokemon (if she did we'd all be dead of torture by now anyway) andddd...

Jansee: ROLLING THE CHAPTER!

Gary: This isn't a chapter...?

Jansee: ROLLING THE ONE-SHOT~! XD

* * *

"Hey! Mistyyyy! You better get over here!" a voice called urgently. Her blue hair flipped up and down, matching her feet, which were also hopping up and down.

"What Dawn, for about the ten millionth time?" Misty groaned, turning her face to her.

"Look at that little Piplup! Isn't it CUTEEE?" Dawn squealed, pointing excitedly at the toy Piplup in a store window that was showcased quite well.

"Sure...your point?" Misty questioned, all of a sudden crossing her fingers.

"Well...I don't really have anymore money..."-Dawn motioned to the twenty shopping bags she was carrying-"and I was hoping if you could...you know..." Dawn hesitated, looking very hopefully at Misty.

"You are so not getting anything from me for Christmas," Misty said crossly, handing her the money for the toy Piplup.

"Yes! Thank you Misty!" Dawn cheered, giving her a quick hug while bursting into the store's doors.

She came back roughly _two seconds_ later, with an additional shopping bag over her shoulders.

"Um...I think I better get home now..." Dawn said, her face starting to get pale under the weight she was carrying.

"Sure Dawn, I'll see you tomorrow," Misty said, sweatdropping at her struggling friend. They waved good-bye, and soon they were off.

Misty decided to take a path through a nearby forest, for it was the shortest way to the Cerulean Gym.

She took a deep breath and entered the very dark and scary-looking forest with worried green eyes.

There was a rustle.

"Huh!" Misty turned around, only to see nothing. She continued to walk on, although now there were comical tears coming from her eyes.

This time, the rustle was louder.

"All right, WHO'S THERE?" Misty yelled in a brave/terrified voice, holding out her mallet for protection.

"Misty..." a voice said. A shiver ran down her spine. The voice was friendly, but to her, it sounded like her dead Aunt Tessie. (LOL I stole that from Harry Potter...)

Two hands gripped her shoulders.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" came an ear-piercing scream from Misty. She wacked whoever it was behind her _hard _with her mallet.

"Misty...it's me..." a voice weakly said. A flashlight suddenly turned on, and Ash's face was revealed.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" Misty shouted, all of a sudden the shade of strawberries.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here, going around wacking people!" Ash argued.

"Well I was trying to get home!" Misty said, crossing her arms and looking away childishly.

"Well so was I!" Ash said, mimicking Misty...not on purpose.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Misty, I thought I already said it's ME-" Ash started, only to have Misty's hand clamp over his mouth.

"Shhh it wasn't! That's coming from over THERE!" Misty explained, pointing at a farm not too far away.

"Let's go!" Ash said, running with Misty over to the farm.

Once they got there, they stood in silence.

"Um...is anyone there?" Ash tried.

"NO! Is it YOU...the meanie beanie THIEF!" a high voice yelled from inside.

"Um...no..." Ash sweatdropped.

"Then WHO?"

"Um...I'm your...friend."

Misty slapped her forehead out of Ash's stupidity.

"DON'T LIE! None of MY friends have an ugly voice like THAT!"

"Hey! You-" Ash stormed, ready to attack the door.

"Ash...shut up and let me do the talking..." Misty whispered, killing Ash in her head.

"Um, hey! That was someone else, a big...bad monster. But me, I'm your friend! You can let ME in, can't you?" Misty said in the most highest, girliest voice she could make.

"May I ask how that's-" Ash started.

The door opened, and a girl's face peeked out.

"What happened? We heard screaming, is anything wrong?" Misty asked, trying to not concentrate on how scary it was inside the house.

"IS ANYTHING WRONG!" the girl stormed. "YEAH something's wrong! THEY STOLE MY SNUBBULL!"

"Um...okay, can you tell us who?" Ash asked.

"Look!" the girl said, thrusting a letter in Ash's hands.

He began to open it, but Misty snatched it from his hands and began to read it, much to Ash's annoyance.

"Hey little girl, sorry we had to steal your Snubbull, but it's OURS now...we'll be rich before ya know it...and anyway I'm gettin off track...these ugly humans with me keep...yeah...ANYWAY...you're not gettin the Snubbull back, it's ours for the takin. Bye!" Misty read, and everyone began to sweatdrop.

"Wait, look! There's some kind of print on it," Ash commented, pointing to the side.

"Yeah! It's a paw print...Ash, get your Pokedex out!" Misty said suddenly, as if a light bulb inside her lit up.

"But why-?"

"Just do it!"

Ash stuck his hand in his pocket and brought it out with the red Pokedex in his hand. He began to open it, but Misty snatched that away from him too, making Ash reach for the Pokedex back, highly irritated. But seeing the little girl's face, he stopped. The girl really didn't look like the brightest Cherrim.

"Look! See, it's a match! This is a MEOWTH paw print..." Misty said, her eyes widening, comparing the paper print and the one on the Pokedex screen.

"Are you SERIOUS? Not Team Rocket...they can't be serious..." Ash said, slapping his forehead in the stupidity. "It even sounds like him!"

"Come on, let's go!" Misty said, tossing the Pokedex back to Ash.

"Go where...?"

"Well, as you see, Team Rocket was stupid enough(as usual) to write their ADDRESS on where they're staying on the back of the letter," Misty pointed out, pointing to the words.

"Wow...well then...yeah, we better get going," Ash decided, checking if he had his Pokeballs with him.

"Um, we'll try our best to get back your Snubbull, okay?" Misty said reassuringly.

"You BETTER!" she yelled.

And with that, Ash and Misty ran off, forgetting about the little girl's wierdness.

* * *

"Um...how do we open the door?" Misty questioned, as soon as they walked up to the creepy looking house that had the big red "R" for Team Rocket on the front.

"I got this! I spent like all of last week learning how to pick locks! I can so do this!" Ash said excitedly.

10 minutes later...

"I so can't do this..." Ash said, falling onto the floor in defeat.

"Let me try," Misty reasoned.

30 minutes later...

"I suck at this..." Misty sighed.

"Ya think?" Ash said, giving her a bored glance, while Misty grew more and more irritated.

"UGH! Why won't this stupid door OPEN!" Misty screamed, giving it one of those "Messi" kicks.

It flung open.

"It was unlocked the whole time?" Ash said, sweatdropping.

"Just go in...before I start screaming," Misty said under clenched teeth, her face red from anger.

They slowly stepped in the dark cabin.

"I don't see a thing!" Ash complained, reaching for a light switch.

"NO, you idiot! If Team Rocket IS in here, they'll catch us! Just shut up and look!" Misty said, beginning to look around.

"Fine...I hope you realize the only reason you're still ALIVE is because we're supposed to be quiet!" Ash whispered/yelled.

"Ash..." Misty said, suddenly shivering, clutching onto his arm.

"What?" he asked, truly confused.

"There is a Granbull...right...next to me..." she mumbled, trying really hard not to scream.

"It doesn't look angry...just keep looking for the freaking Snubbull that hopefully has not evolved into that Granbull...then we'll make a run for it," Ash planned beginning to look all over the place for the Snubbull.

"Found it!" Misty excitedly said rather loudly, holding up the Snubbull in her arms.

"Misty. You really shouldn't have said that. Take a look at that Granbull," Ash said in a scared voice which was oddly calm at the same time.

It looked quite angry...not quite...VERY...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed, running through a door, dropping the Snubbull on the floor.

"H-Hey! Wait for meeee!" Ash said, barely missing the Granbull's teeth.

"Misty! There's an exit!" Ash said with glee, pointing to a foggy looking door.

"Come on, then!" Misty ran ahead of Ash out the door.

"Wait!" Ash said. Misty reached for his hand and yanked him out...or in.

"ASH! This isn't an exit, this is a SHOWER!" Misty screamed in annoyance, clunking him on the head with her trusty mallet.

"Uh...sorry..." Ash sweatdropped sheepishly.

"NOW what do we do! That Granbull is outside just waiting to CHOMP US TO DEATH!"

"Take your seat," Ash responded happily, sitting down in the small shower.

Misty looked at him confused, but sat down with quite difficulty. It was a pretty small shower, and in order for her to sit down her legs had to sort of...tangle with his.

Misty shifted unconfortably, her face beginning to shine that red hot color that screamed "I'M BLUSHING."

A cellphone rang.

"Wonder who it is...?" Ash said, casually, flipping open his phone. Misty began to stare.

"Hello? Oh, hey Melissa! Oh forgot, Mel...hahaha! Miss you too!" he said all in a rush.

Jealousy began to form a very small rope inside Misty. "Miss you too," she mouthed mockingly in annoyance.

"Mm...okay, I'll talk later...Bye Mel!" Ash said, finally flipping the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Misty asked. The words were out of her mouth before she could think of them.

"My girlfriend," he replied simply.

"YOU have A GIRLFIEND!" Misty shrieked, looking at him unbelievably.

"Not girlfiend, girlfriendssss," he said, stressing the s.

"Since when did YOU get popular!" Misty said, her jealousy growing a bit stronger.

"...I didn't. I never said I was in love with them...I mean, she's a GIRL, and she's my FRIEND. So...that makes her my girlfriend," Ash said.

This made Misty want to feel sorry for how pathetic he was, but was remembered about Melody's saying...

Misty: I am NOT Ash's girlfriend!

Melody: But you're a GIRL...and you're his friend, right?

Misty: But-

"Helllooo? Earth to Misty..." Ash said, waving a hand in front of Misty's face.

"Whatever..." Misty said, as if ending the conversation. Her face was now burning red.

"But Mel is one of my best friends...you would not BELIEVE the stuff she's done," Ash said beginning to laugh.

"Yeah, she is a close friend. But you know, there is a difference between LOVE and IN LOVE," Ash pointed out, watching Misty, wondering what she was thinking.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, a tiny spark of hope sparking inside her.

"You know, people have lots of crushes and stuff...but only one person makes it inside a person's heart. I have someone in my heart...just like everyone else. Who's in your heart?" he questioned Misty all of a sudden.

She did nothing but turn very red, confused whether to be happy, jealous, or angry.

"Ugh, forget I asked you..." Ash muttered, seeing as she didn't say a word.

"Well...about getting out of here...can you scare away that Granbull somehow?" Misty asked.

"Yeah! How about you chase it outside, and I wait here, and then shut the door, and then get me, and then we both escape?" Ash said as if it was the most brilliant plan in the world.

"Why me!" Misty said, her anger rushing back.

"Fine, I'll go by myself...don't know if I'll make it, with this big bruise on my head..." Ash said sadly-on-purpose.

"Oh...it's okay, I'll go," Misty said, remembering she was the one who wacked him on his head.

"Well...play some kind of song or something...it'll make me feel less scared," Misty reasoned, hoping Ash wouldn't see that wierdly.

"Sure!" he agreed, he flipped open his phone and clicked the triangular play button.

"**WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!" **screeched the phone so loudly that Misty, terrified broke out of the shower and happened to kick the Granbull somewhere no one wants to be kicked. The poor Pokemon ran for it's life, crying comically.

"Ash! Not THAT kind of song!" Misty yelled, all while grabbing Ash's hand and making a run for it.

"Sorry, but-" Ash began.

"Hold on twirps...where do you think you're going?" Meowth said, flashing out of nowhere with a gun.

"I have a gun...and both of you will be dead meat if you don't put the Snubbull down and leave."

"...shoot me first!" Misty said, standing in front of Ash.

"No me!" Ash said, running in front of her.

"Me!"

"Me!"

Ash realized that by now he was right in front of Meowth. He kicked him, and...he fainted.

"Oh my god, I am sorry! I didn't mean to make you faint!" Ash apologized, making Misty sweatdrop for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

"Come on! Let's run for it while he doesn't see us!"

And with that, Ash and Misty ran all the way back to the other house, where the little girl and what seemed to be her mother were standing outside.

"HERE! Here! Take it!" Misty yelled, handing the Snubbull to the girl, extremely exhasuted.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what we would of done without YOU!" the mother said happily, hugging Misty.

"Um, thank him...I didn't really do anything," Misty reasoned, point to Ash.

The mother turned to him.

"Thank her."

"Thank him."

"Her!"

"Him!"

"Her!"

"Him!"

"THANK YOU both," the mother sweatdropped, shaking both of her hands.

That night, Misty thought over what happened, and made a list.

1.) Ash could of used his cellphone to escape.

2.) She got jealous for no reason.

3.) She wondered who was in Ash's heart.

4.) Someday...Misty would tell HIM who was in her heart.

* * *

Jansee: WOOOOOO! YEAAHHHH! OOHHHHHHH YEAAAHHHHHHHH! BYEEEE AND THANK YOU AND R&R!

Dawn: NOT SO FAST! *dramatically*

Jansee: -_-... *cricket chirps* What?

Dawn: THIS IS THE LONGEST THING YOU'VE EVER TYPED IN YOUR LIFE!

Jansee: ...OMG, UR RIGHT! It's 2916 words! *faints*

Dawn: Bye and R&R! :)


End file.
